


Not Gentle

by ami_ven



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touya comes home to a very nice surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "integrity"

“Yuki, I’m—” Touya began, but he’d hardly gotten the apartment door closed behind him when there were hands twisting into the front of his jacket and a slight but strong body pushing him against the wall. “Yuki?”

“You’re always so gentle with me, To-ya,” he said, between nipping kisses. “And usually I enjoy it. But I’m not as fragile as I used to be. And right now? I would really, really like it if you weren’t gentle.”

His voice was a growl by the end, and Touya shivered involuntarily. “Not gentle,” he repeated. “I can do that.”

Yuki grinned.

THE END


End file.
